Stones Turn To Ice
by letitbexo
Summary: Alex meets a female hoodlum after a few years of being left from the treatment, and her wild lifestyle that he was once familiar with is slowly seeping into his new life and causing trouble. Alex/OC
1. We Meet At Last

**Stones Turn To Ice**

_Plot: Three years after Alex has been released from the infamous treatment, he becomes a straight narrow 'do-gooder' to try and blend in with the rest of society. One night, however, makes him question his true integrity when he bestows upon a lovely female hoodlum, who teaches him about life, love, and everything in between._

**Chapter 1 – We Meet At Last**

It was dead in the winter where Alex resided in. The streets were slippery and the roads were covered by a light sheet of snow; Christmas holidays begging to arrive just around the corner. Alex takes in a deep breath before hauling off with his grocery bags.

It has been exactly three years since he was put into treatment after being caught by the police for murder. He was just a young lad at the time, about 15 years of age… Now at 18, he feels as if time had already seeped deep inside him and made him old and weary. After much horrid experiences, one could say that Alex has finally wised up and decide to leave the life of crime behind. The people of his good town would still shiver in his presence, just ready for him to snap and give them hell… But, nothing of the sort would happen and it left his townsfolk baffled.

His parents took him back after he was 'cured' from the treatment he was subjected to. It took a lot… Many apologies, tears and promises, but Alex decided to come back home. It wasn't easy… in fact, the first year of him coming back home, he was out and about every night with some new droogs, causing a bit of mayhem, although not as severe as before with his older gang. Murder was replaced with taking pocket change from the unsuspecting people; Rape was replaced with Alex and his new gang illegally slipping into porn shops to purchase a couple of dirty moving pictures. And the beatings? Well, Alex promised himself not to hit them _too hard._ Overall, it seemed to hurt his parents a lot, but it wasn't until the second year he returned home was when something happened to him that made him decide to drop the delinquent acts; It all started on one Sunday morning when his parents forced him to come with them to church.

_Alex sat, bored and almost wiggling in his seat like a spoiled rotten child, listening to the pastor in his vile raspy voice talking about the 'Ol' Mighty Lord', almost reminding Alex of the old Catholic classes he had to take as part of his prison sentence three years back, and how miserable he was in the midst of it all. It wasn't until Alex's mother came up to the stance to talk about something that Alex would never soon forget; A deep, dark memory his mother has held in for decades long. She opens her small mouth to speak,_

"_I was young. I was just beginning to grow into a grown young lady, hips and all, and that was when the male attention on me grew apparent. At first I ignored it; I thought I was just dreaming of it all… But then my friends harped on me that I was being ignorant of all the young lads' advances towards me in the 9__th__ grade, and it all took me one horrible night to remind me of what is happening in this world against young women._

_ I was walking at night, traveling back home after being out with my friends, when a young man stood in front of me. I was carrying my mace spray with me, but I was too late; He took my bag, wacked me in the face with it, and the impact and shock of it all made me trample down to the floor. From there… it was all a blur; I can still taste my own salty tears as he pushes himself inside of me, and his malicious laughter at my pain can still be heard even during my sweetest dreams… I thank the Lord for keeping me sane. I thank the Lord for my husband, and I thank Him for my beautiful, intelligent son, Alex."_

_The room turned to look at the now shrunken back boy, trying to keep the shock out of his ghostly white face. His mother was raped? Why hasn't he been informed of this? Why now after all these years?_

_His mother went on, "I pray… I pray to the heavens above that my boy will stop what he is doing to women and men. I love my son, yet I hate his actions. I hate what he does to people, and damned as it seems, I hate myself sometimes for never interfering in his life when he was full of violent tendencies. Now I ask you all, to please, to never quiver in fear of my son… For that today, I hope, with my confessions, he can see what his actions can do to other people."_

_After that morning, something inside of Alex changed; A sick, sudden realization that in order to receive love was to give it, not force it out of people. To receive respect and admiration, he should treat others with the same consideration, not demand it with brute force. It took many inner personal conflict in him, one side telling him to stay the way he is, while the other telling him to come about and become a brand new person. Alex decided to listen to the latter choice, albeit reluctantly so._

Back in the present, Alex struggles to keep his balance as he skids across the slippery streets while hanging on to heavy grocery bags, when he heard a few men, howling with laughter and it's echoing effect filling the cold wintery air in the distant. He looks up with heavy eyes when he sees a few tall shadows, shadows of men talking and laughing. He frowned before taking a few more steps towards the situation, slowly and cautious, careful not to cause a ruckus. He stood near the building corner and slowly peers on the other side, where he sees a group of men, three of them in fact, circling around someone. He could not make out the person in the middle, but he can guess what's about to happen; A bunch of dirty men about to perform the ol' in-out, in-out on a young devotchka.

Suddenly, Alex sees one of the men grabbing the victim's arm, but what was about to happen could not prepare Alex for what he was about to witness; The victim suddenly lashes out at the man with a cane, and the two other men lunged at her. She quickly turned and gave them the beating they'll never forget. Alex still couldn't make out what the lady looks like due to the darkness of the night, but he can take a good guess that the woman was a wild young thing, strong and independent and ready to fight anyone who dares stands in her way. He clutches his bags as he stared at the marvelous scene, the shock of it all made him looked at it in a way that seems to slow down with every punch and kick that the young devotchka performed, her slim body almost dancing in a way as she swung her cane at one of the mens faces, blood flowing out like a curtain beautifully from his lips and splattering like a painting on her pale face.

"Ooh, we have ourselves a fighter, brothers!" One of the men says with a snicker. Alex's stomach churns; It was Dim who is trying to take over the young devotchka. He peers at the other two, and just as expected, he sees Georgie and some other male who he has never seen before, but could guess is a friend of the other two.

"Try something, you might just regret it." The female character hisses, lowering her cane yet her physical stance was full and erect, ready to attack again if the other men tried something again. Alex had just realized how clear and pretty sounding her voice sounded about now.

"Now, now, let's not get too uptight in a knot, missy," Georgie began, "We're only here for fun. We're just a few ol' millicents looking for a pretty young thing to give us a good time."

"Sod you!" The female character hisses again, "Just because I prowl the mesto doesn't make me a prostitute of any kind. You best be going now before the rest of my sisterly shaika swings by."

The men howls in laughter yet again, as if it were really a joke that a street gang could POSSIBLY be all female. Alex then finds himself lunging at them the second he spots Dim moving in forward towards the girl again, and Alex swings his fist at his face. Dim yelps before hitting the ground, his right side of mouth already oozing with blood. Dim places his finger near his own lips, looked at his bloody finger before looking up to see Alex standing over him, his entire body shaking with rage.

Everybody falls silent… until Alex finds himself in the middle of a vicious fight, him fighting off Dim while the girl strategically beats up the other two. It went on until Georgie huffs, "Let's get out of here, it's no use trying to beat down a couple of children!"

The men ran off, leaving Alex and the girl alone. He took a couple of minutes of catching his breath, his arms wrapped around his stomach, quivering in the cold and the adrenaline that's rushing violently in his core. In a way, though… It has been quite a while since he has felt this alive in so long… He hears footsteps coming near him before a sparkling clear voice spoke up, "You feelin' choodessny there, malchick?"

Alex looks up to find himself staring at a pair of stone-gray eyes staring deep into his icy-blues. Her hair, the same color as the deep dark midnight skies, were cut right around her jaw line, brilliantly shiny in its own black superiority. Her delicate female features, such as her pouty lips and long eyelashes, made Alex blush a little at her vivacious beauty, before looking down to cough up some blood.

"Oh bog… Are you okay? Here, let me help—", she wraps her arm over his back with her other arm under him before hauling both herself and him up.

"I, uh…" Alex coughs a little before continuing, "I'm fine. Thank you. Thank you, very much… Are you alright?"

She smiles gently, "Oh, quite well, real horrorshow. No need to worry about me, I can take care of meself."

The event that just occurred planted some doubt in Alex's mind, but he decided that she was just too lovely to have an argument with. What astounds him was the language she spoke of… The Nadsat language that he once spoke in heavy tongue, that was apparently still popular amongst the young ones. It was strange to hear it again… It almost made him sick to his stomach due to the nostalgia. That was when he noticed her outfit; He realized it looked exactly as his old gang clothes, except her clothes was all in black and she did not wore a bowler hat, but rather a bright red fedora hat. It was then he realized that she was one of them; A wild hoodlum, just like he was when he was younger.

The couple wobbled their way together back to Alex's house, his grocery bags slinging and hitting his thigh as they did, in utter silence for the next 15 minutes, and right outside the apartment complex, his new friend gently lets go of him before tipping her hat at him, "I'll viddy you around, droogie?"

Alex stares at her for a while before answering, "Perhaps... What is your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

She smiles, her gray eyes shining in delight, "Clementine. I'll viddy you soon, I hope!"

She swings around before running off, her shoes clapping against the concrete streets, and Alex smiles after her, an unknown feeling growing deep inside his chest as he stares at the young devotchka shrinking in size the farther she ran away.

It was the beginning of an adventure Alex would sure to never forget.


	2. Feelings

**Chapter 2: Feelings**

Upon entering his apartment complex, Alex slows down to think about what just happened tonight; How free he felt for the first time in years, the panging guilt that trembles throughout his rib cages like the inside of steel drums being banged on, how beautiful the girl was when they first saw each other. To him, it felt like he was part of a gorgeous orchestra, every swing that he and Clementine did to strike his ex-droogs was like a dance move that they had practiced for years before the play, how the blood came rushing out, the sound of cymbals each time Alex took a swing at their faces. It was gorgeous and surreal, destiny made to be.

He takes the elevator (They had it fixed recently), humming a poppy pop song (No more Beethoven for little Alex!), and he opens his grocery bags out of sheer boredom. He looks up the instant the elevator makes a sound-_ping!-_and the doors slide open for him to walk out. He quickly walks to his apartment door and with his keys, invites himself in. _Ching ching ching, _the keys would make as he fumbles with the locks. In he goes, wiping his brand new Oxford shoes on the 'WELCOME HOME' matt. The first thing he notices was the soft smell of his dear mam's meatloaf and potatoes. He travels-well, almost dances-to the kitchen where he finds nobody home. Strange. He frowns in confusion before noticing a sticky note plastered on the fridge. He walks over and peers at it, recognizing the ludicrous handwriting that it's his papapa's-

"_Alex, sorry for dropping this unexpectedly, but your mother and I decided to shake up our marriage a little and adopted a second honeymoon. We've gone to Vegas and won't be returning for at least a week or so from today. We have left a generous amount of money on the kitchen table for you so you can afford your necessities. We love you. Pa."_

Alex smiles sinfully-like before putting the heavy groceries away, and afterward, rushes over to the oven to retrieve his dinner. He mixes the potatoes with the juicy meatloaf before gobbling it down, washing the whole thing down with a glass of smooth red wine. He squints at the burn of the alcohol before he notices a pale colored envelope on the kitchen table laying just a foot away from him. He shrugs before finishing his dinner.

In the envelope, Alex found about $600 worth of cash in, which made him damn near excited- He's never had this much without stealing it from people back in the day. In fact, he used to steal a hell of a lot more… But, that was then and this is now.

Alex runs the water in his bathtub, preparing to take a deliciously hot bath, when the telephone starts to ring-_Brrrrrriiiiing-_in the background. He sighs, deciding to ignore it, before the voicemail takes over. The sound of the rushing water drowns out the caller's voice, however, and it left Alex more curious about how the water will feel against his clammy skin moreso than who in the world would call in the middle of the night. He carefully climbs in and sighs when the water sinks deep into him, calming him so. He'll just have to care about who called him in the morning!

As he closes his ocean blue eyes, the first thing he sees in his mind were a couple of stones being gently washed over by clear lake water. He can almost smell the moss and the pinetrees as he visions this… It wasn't until he visions a pair of stone gray eyes when he smiles to himself and feels an aura of warmth around him. He isn't sure if it's the hot bathwater that's creating this feeling, but, never the less, he doesn't questions its origins and continues to imagine her. He sees her-This Clementine character-smiling at him and outreach her hand out to him, _"Come with me!" _she exclaims, and Alex imagines himself holding her hand before they run together, howling at the moon and pretending to be children again. In all of his years when it came around young devotchkas, Alex would always picture them in sexually deviant situations, especially situations where Alex would take advantage of them… But not she. To him, to think about her in such a fashion would mean he would disrespect her, and it's not what he wants to do. No, she is different, much different than every other devotchkas who would smack smack smack away with bubble gum and swing their hips in a hoo-la-hoop way when they walk. No, Clementine is from a whole different planet, a planet Alex would not mind venturing.

He opens his eyes. But, isn't she, this lovely bright young thing, a dangerous devotchka? Part of some sisterly gang? Isn't she a blood-thirsty hoodlum like he was a few years back? Wouldn't she intervene in his new straight-gooder life that he prepared so carefully in the past year? Alex most certainly isn't the type to be told what to do, and he would not let some starry-eyed woman just a little over half his own height tells him what to do. So why worry if he does come in contact with her again?

He finishes his bath before preparing himself to go to sleep. Tomorrow he'll think more about this… For now, it is time for the wicked to rest.

In the morning, the weather has become wondrous from the chilly night before, seventy degrees, the frumpy weather woman announces on the television screen, and Alex decides to take a stroll out somewhere. He prepares himself a simple breakfast-Eggywegs with some toast slathered in grape jelly-before he goes to dress himself. He puts on some dark gray pants with a simple black belt wrapped around it, black oxford shoes, a white cotton t-shirt, which he layers it with a lighter gray argyle sweater that has some navy blue patterns on it. He forces his brown leather-imitation wallet and keys in his back pockets before heading out to the open Spring infested world.

Alex strolls around, looking left and right, smiling at the sounds of bird chirping and the smells of honeysuckle flowers blooming even in the tiniest cracks of concrete floors and buildings. He can feel his malenky self growing happier as the sun beats down into his dirty blond hair, and his footsteps had a bit of the ol' bounce to it. He travels farther down town before something catches his eye- He turns around and feels his heart traveling north towards his throat… Why, it was his old dear friend, The Korova Milkbar. The small front section that's part of a whole white building, still painted a deathly black, has still some of that terrible omen feeling to it as Alex stares at it. What sinister activities that have been happening in that bar that Alex has missed out on for a while now, he wonders. He could just go in, but that would mean bumping into old faces that he does not wish to encounter at this time…

But then, he thinks a littler further, of all his time living in this town, he knows that gang members-including his ex ones-would never dare come to milkbar in the blistering daylight, since all the cops are out and about at this time in the morning. And since the cops just love the milkbar, how quiet and relaxing it feels, they are more likely to fill the place than young hoodlums. And if Alex faces someone familiar? Well then, the cops would step in and help the poor fellow out. Why, with Alex's new straight-gooder outfit, just about anyone with good intentions would love to help him out if faced with ex-droogies. Alex smiles before walking across the street towards the bar.

Just as he expects it, there were no cold-blooded murderers or hoodlums infesting the place at this time. Nothing but pseudo-intellectual college students, overweight cops, and the odd devotchka or two who seem classier than the ones who hit the towns during the night. Alex can feel his insides loosening and freely walks over to the bartender, who is wiping a glass bottle. Alex leans over to the side and his elbow lays on the table before he speaks up, "I'd like a Moloko Feenie, please."

The bartender nods-_"Certainly"_-and gets straight to work. Alex turns to take in the scenery- Black walls with bright white letters dotting the place, nude plastic dolls still sitting or hanging from the ceiling, the smell of cherry cigars hanging about the place… It feels the same but just a touch different. Perhaps it was because Alex couldn't spot a single ganger drinking or howling in laughter just like the good ol' days when he came here with his old droogies. The place is quieter now, much peaceful. He hears a glass cup thumping the table quietly before Alex realizes that his drink has arrived. He tips the bartender generously before walking over to a corner, sitting on a black-and-white sofa. He takes a sip of his drink, sighing in bliss at the taste of chocolate in it, when he can feel a pair of eyes staring at him. He looks up and almost chokes- Gray eyes framed with luscious eyelashes, short flipped out hair the color of night, clear porcelain skin and a figure of a Roman goddess. It is her, Clementine, the girl he met last night. She smiles, her eyes a little too wide for Alex's liking, and she takes her drink with her before standing from her seat to quietly walk over where Alex sits. He smiles at her.

"Appy polly loggy, but I don't suppose you are the malenky chelloveck malchick that I sloochat met last nochy?"

"Yes, that was I."

She smiles, "Choodessny! Messel I could recognize those blue glazzies from anywhere!" She promptly sits down next to Alex, her leg touching his, "So, what brings you here to this mesto?"

Alex takes another sip before he winks at her, "My parents have left to Vegas and I was beginning to feel bored, so why not invite myself to the ol' bar, right right?"

She gives a toast in the air with a grin, "Right right! You have an em and a pee? Lucky veck!"

Alex chuckles with a confused frown, "Lucky veck? Don't everyone have parents?"

She sips her drink, quiet for a moment before she looks at him, "Not this devotchka."

Alex feels a little sad all of a sudden, "… You hasn't have parental figures in your life? Well, what happened? Are they alright?"

She shrugs, "Cheepooka, they're not alright. They're dead to me… Em was a gloopy baboochka, and my pee was a bezoomy ded, not very horrorshow, indeed…"

They sit in silence for a moment, and more than anything Alex wanted to reach over and touch her, but knew it wasn't gentleman like to do so. He looks down in his glass, preparing an apologetic speech, when his thoughts were interrupted by his new droog again,

"Nevermind them, how are yours doing? Are they themselves alright?"

"Quite fine… Clem, I—"

"Oh, where are my manners? What happens to be your name, malchick?"

"Delarge," he awkwardly extends his hand a little her way, "Alexander Delarge."

"Tis a pleasure to meet you, droog… Alex." She smiles. Bright, white bullets.

They sit in silence yet again, enjoying their milky drinks and for some strange reason, Alex did not felt awkward around her this time… It was like they've just met after they've known each other for many years in the past, and their comfort in one another has lead them to sit together without a peep or having to say anything to fill in the blanks. They begin to people watch together, before Alex speaks up,

"Would you like to come home with me?"

She makes a _hmm _face, one eye closed shut while the other one looks up above and her lips puckered slightly to the side before she nods with a smile, "Yes!"


	3. Secrets

_Hello all! I haven't really made little "before notes" when I wrote the last couple of chapters, but really it was because I'm a tad bit shy (yes, even on the internet am I shy!), but thanks to a new droog I've made here, TheWeaselyBoys, I've since decided to come out of my shell a little, you know, make my chapters look more lively by me writing you guys before and maybe after notes._

_Alright, on to the show! PS- Just to warn everyone, this story is rated "M" and this chapter will explain why… there's a bit of a naughty part, but I'm sure hardcore Alex fans won't mind this a bit. ;) Enjoy!_

Chapter 3: Secrets

Alex and his new droogie, Clementine, walks out of the Korova Milkbar onto the glaring sunlit streets of their town, and they skip like little skoollywoll children across the street (giggling like mad as they did so) to get on the other side of the road before walking like two normal chaps towards Alex's apartment.

Clementine puts her red nail polished hands in her back pockets of her straight skinny jeans before looking at Alex, "So, I suppose by judging your zammechat sense of style, I take it you're on of 'em dobby malchicks? Go to them churchies every morning and whatnot?"

For once, Alex feels a little embarrassed. Back in the good ol' days, he would ignore his mother's attempts of dressing him up "straight-and-narrow" and he would dress himself up the way HE prefers it. He once dressed in an almost crazy yet elegant way, but that sense of fashion really sets how he was personally on the inside; Alex is crazy, but he is crazy in a way that is almost elegant enough to pass the "Who's More Victorian?" test.

"I once dressed a little more, how I should say… _interesting_," Alex replies without looking at her, in fear of her catching him blushing, "But, that was then, and this is now. I've grown up from being a self-centered malchick, you see."

Clementine sticks out next to this fellow, what with her dark-rinse skinny jeans with a silver chain hanging on the side that goes into her pocket, her skin tight black t-shirt with a picture of a skull and roses, shiny black kitten heels, her nails and lips painted in red, and her hair in a bed headed mess (that she cultivated so carefully in her bathroom this morning, Alex would bet.), she looks like she is ready to steal his money and make a run for it.

"Ah," she replies with a frown, "Well… I think its better off that you've decided to dress more straight-and-narrow. It's too late for me."

It's the first time she's spoken without that Nadsat nonsense, and Alex turns to her, "What ever do you mean by that, Clemmy-Clem?"

She sneers at what he just called her before continuing, "A jeezny of crime really do you in, real horrorshow, you see… You dress more outrageous even when you're not out at nochy, howling with your shaika, performing prestoopnik activities… You're not a dobby devotchka anymore…"

"You are to me." Alex says before grabbing her arm abruptly to stop her from walking, "Here we are!"

Clementine looks up to take in the tall gray building, "Welly welly welly, real horrorshow mesto you got 'ere!"

Alex sneers at her before pinching her arm a little, prompting her to chase him as he runs into the building to fly up the stairs.

"So Clemmy-Clem, could you tell me more about your life? Where are from about and such?"

Alex and Clementine are sitting in the family room, watching a little TV while eating some cereal. Clementine finishes her last munching of her cereal before she swallows it, turning to Alex.

"What does Alex want to know about this devotchka?"

Alex pauses for a moment before replying, "You said you were from a gang… Who are they?"

She sits up straighter with a little burp, "Ah, yes, my sisterly shaika… Well, we have our soviet, a clever soomka, there's me yours truly," she places her cereal bowl on the little table set in front of them before continuing, "Then there's this devotchka who is our soviet's best droogie for many years before I came into the picture and before she suggested we become a shaika… It was 6 years ago and here we are still doing it."

Alex decides to dig a little further, "Any, y'know, reasons as to why you joined?"

She shrugs, "Problems at home. My em and pee were always treating me like cal when I was growing up… A little beatings there by pee, a bit of molestation there by my cousin who likes to visit us many times yearly," she stares at the floor before carrying on with a little bit of hesitation in her voice, "I grew up miserable until I turned twelve. That was when I met Linda and Becky who then took me as their own. I saw them as my two parents, despite their same genders, and for the first time ever… _Wow! I found a family_!"

There was a pause that felt like forever until she looks at Alex, "And you are the _famous _Alex Delarge who they did the Ludovico technique about three years back, eh?"

Just like that, she catches his true identity that he has tried so hard to bury these past couple of years… Alex stares at her with an alarmed and ashamed expression, "… Perhaps."

She looks at him with this expression that Alex cannot put his finger on… It was like she was suddenly his mother who found his "F" report from school in his backpack. A _'Shame on you, boy, I am very disappointed and upset.' _is written on her porcelain face, eyebrows furrowed together and her lips open apart a little, with a small 'ugh' sound coming out it.

For some reason, this is making Alex's blood boil, "You have a problem with that?"

"You… snuffed a baboochka… Even I couldn't do that."

Alex shoots up from the seat and stares down at her hard, "What was I suppose to do? I could have let her have me but I couldn't let that happen… I had to silence the old hag from screaming and I had to run before the cops got to me. I didn't mean to do such a thing… She prompted me to!"

Clementine stares hard at him back before speaking in a louder tone, "I believe she didn't deserve that. You hasn't changed a malenky bit, you _sodding_ sod!"

Her anger, that sweet anger, was making Alex feel something he has once felt before… The kind of feeling that he would get when he used to stand over his female victims before taking over them sexually… Oh, how long has it been since he felt this way? He has to take advantage of this at once, just this once… Alex smirks before quickly laying his hands on her inner thighs, making her gasp before he places his face real nice and close to hers, "Well, I think she did deserved it, righty right? She had it coming, what with her old age and all…"

"Look, I am able to viddy that we're both… troubled, disturbed even… But even I don't go around snuffing baboochkas and deds… They deserve to live, even for just a tad bit longer!"

"You got no yarbles, that's why."

Clementine's mouth opens and so did her silvery peeps at him. Alex smirks wider before he snakes his hand down under her tight jeans, feeling his own pants getting tighter at the _lovely _sensation that he is now feeling with his fingers.

"I have a malenky bit of a pan-handle coming on, sister… Care to have a little bit of the ol' in-out-in-out?"

Clementine squeaks before she slaps him across the face, hard and fast with an open palm, causing Alex to fall down on the carpet. He groans a little, looking up at Clementine with angry eyes before he shoots himself off the floor and grabs her wrists, oh those tiny wrists, with his hands to wrestle her to the ground.

He can feel it… This old Alex, he's back, back stronger than ever and wants this old in-out-in-out, just like the good ol' days… He can feel this roaring lust for dominating this young devotchka just like he dominated other devotchkas in the past against their will… Oh sweet bliss, how good it feels to be bad again.

They wrestle on the ground, Alex of course with him being a male and stronger than her, has her pinned to the ground before he presses his lips against hers forcefully and with full of passion.

And what perfect timing before the doorbell rings.


	4. More Secrets

_Hi hi hi there! I'm glad I now have a new fan for my story. __ This prompted me to make another chapter… Well, I hope you enjoy this!_

Chapter 4: More Secrets

Alex and Clementine freezes where they are after they heard the doorbell ring, and about a few moments in, young Alex slowly looks down at Clementine before collecting what is happening…

He was about to do it. He was about to do the dreadful deed and make this young, innocent woman suffer. He was going to be just like his old self again, his old nasty, cold-hearted beast that he thought he sworn off forever… I suppose it's true what they say; _'Once a villain, always a villain… Alright, perhaps that wasn't the correct quote'_, Alex muses, _'But… It was something related in fashion.'_

Clementine looks up at him with wide storm colored eyes, her face gone paler than normal, as white as winter's fresh snow. Her lips are trembling and her hair is even messier than it was when Alex first saw her at the Korova Milkbar this morning. Suddenly, Alex feels a pinch of pity on her, how small she is in comparison to him, and how much damage he could have caused her if it weren't for the uninvited guest who just rang the doorbell… For now, it was the angry fists that are banging against his door that is prompting Alex to go and see who is there.

Alex gets up and walks quickly to the front door, leaning his ear near the door with both his hands lying against it, "Yes, who is it?"

"Open this door, or I'll clop it down!"

Alex frowns; the voice belongs to a female… A very authoritarian type of female, at that. Alex hesitates before announcing to the door, "Wait a minute!"

He quickly works into getting the locks open before swinging the door open to find himself staring at two different ladies, both of them wearing the same outfit that Clementine wore on the night he met her in the alley. One of them stands about as tall as Alex, her velvet red waves glamorously cascading down her large breasts, and is as beautiful as a thorn rose. She has a black cane that Alex could guess that she uses as a weapon, just like he did back in the day.

The other one stood shorter than the other one, but none of the less as beautiful as her. She has big glassy blue eyes and wears her hair into a wavy bob, the color being that of platinum blonde. She wears heavy black eyeliner and is wearing brass knuckles on her hands, almost begging to hit something- Or someone!

"May we come in?" The redhead speaks, her deep and silky voice almost made a chill down Alex's spine. He tries not to let this show too much, though, and he cracks a smile.

"Certainly," Alex swings the door a little wider for his guests and steps aside for the two beauties to invite themselves in, "The more, the merrier I always say!"

As the door closes, Alex hears the petite blonde gasp, "Clementine! What the _bloody hell_ happened?"

Alex watches as the blonde comes up to Clementine, now standing in the hallway with a spooked expression. The blonde touches the side of her face with care, before she shoots an icy glare at Alex, "What did you do?"

"Settle down now, Becky." The redhead sighs, as if the blonde behaved this dramatically many times beforehand. Alex looks at her confusingly before looking at Clementine.

"I haven't done any damage to her… Truthfully, might I add."

The stand in silence for a moment before the redhead speaks up, "Perhaps I should make a proper introduction," she smiles seductively, "I go by the name Linda. And you must be little Alex that our little Clementine gushes about daily."

Alex's eyes widen a little, "Wait… You're Linda… And that's," he points at the blonde, "Becky… So, that means you are Clementine's gang members?"

Clementine sighs annoyingly, "Yeah, what did you messel? These are my droogies… My sisterly shaika."

Alex smiles, "Oh… Well, ladies, care for some hot cocoa that Uncle Alex can provide? I can make a nice hot cup of one, real nice and sweet."

"Zammechat, my shaika and I accept the offer," The redhead shoots an almost deathly stare at the other two females, "Right right, devotchkas?"

Becky and Clementine looks at Alex before nodding, reluctantly so.

* * *

"Appy polly loggies for barging in like this," Linda begins, sipping her cup, "We were getting ready to do a bit of some training, you know, to get ourselves nice and ready for this nochy. Becky and I were drinking some moloko in my apartment, waiting for our little Clementine, but she never arrived on time… So naturally, we got worried. Then we remembered how much she gushed about you on our nightly trips outside together and I easily tracked her down… She copied your address on her notepad and she left it at my home by accident, so I couldn't help but think she came here today.

Anyways, our plan for this nochy is to rob someone's house down the street from here, actually… The little bratchny has some prized possessions that I'd like to get my hands on."

They are sitting in the kitchen table, Alex sitting next to Clementine and Becky sitting next to Linda. The radio was on and is playing a very catchy retro tune, a tune that might have been sung by Elvis What's-his-face.

Becky chips in, "Harold is his name. Poor ol' bratchny, indeed he is, but he lives off of making a bunch of gloopy books about boring technical cal, so he's getting paid quite handsomely… So, we thought, why not have some of those pretty polly? I'm sure he won't miss a few dollars here and there… Perhaps we can even rearrange his furniture."

The girls giggle, and Alex immediately realize what Becky had meant; they are going to wreck his house into a giant, indistinguishable mess.

Clementine sips her cocoa before smiling at Alex, "My devotchkas, this is the famous malchick that I told you about. This is the choodessny moodge who helped me fight off those sodding bratchnies last week."

Alex outstretches his arm across the table towards Linda, "Pleasure to meet you, ladies."

Linda takes his hand and observes it carefully, "Hm… You have such rough rookers. Haven't you heard of _hand lotion_, molodoy moodge?"

Alex replies, "I'm a man, no? Men don't worry too much over our lack of satin feeling of how our skin feels. We are more worried about more important things… Like getting a job, providing his family, right right?"

"You have a job, malchick?" Becky inquires, sipping her cocoa as her eyes shoots toward Clementine. Clementine's eyebrows shoot up at her before her eyes looks at Alex.

"Why yes, I do. I work as a paralegal for this government agency," Alex sips his own cocoa before continuing, "Quite a nice job, very nice pay. I have this week off, so I'm relaxing at the moment."

The girls nod before they all finish off their hot cocoa quietly. For a moment, Alex can see a nonverbal discussion going on between these girls… Linda was staring at Clementine with her green eyes, smiling with her eyes at her (_"He's cute!"_), and Clementine did the same. (_"I know!"_ ) Alex can see Becky's eyes look all around the kitchen before her eyebrows shoots up at Clementine (_"Quite the loony bin, don't you agree?"_), making her giggle a little (_"Becky!"_), muffled by her hot cocoa, of course.

"I'm assuming you're the leader, dear Linda?" Alex inquires, getting up to put his cup in the sink, his eyes never taking off Clementine for some reason. Clementine looks back at him, her expression hard to define, but Alex could think it is a mixture of lust and reluctance in showing it. Her piercing stare made him wish he never stopped what he was about to do to her an hour ago.

"Yes, yes, top dog in this trio of mine… We became a shaika 6 years ago. Becky and I were 15 at the time (This rounding up to making Alex realize that Linda and Becky are both 21 years old now.) and we were molodoy and bored, I suppose you can say. Our ems and pees were threatening to kick us out of our homes for being very baddiwad malenky devotchkas, and we had to make a plan of survival, I guess you could say… So we made a little pact to become a shaika and that's when we met malenky Clementine!" Linda nudges her boot at Clementine's ankle, making her blush and giggle.

"Has Clemmy-Clem told you about what happened in the alley?" Alex asks as he walks over to Clementine, putting both of his hands on the back of her chair where her shoulders are resting against. He looks down at her with a smirk, "Real horrorshow of a fight, yes?"

Clementine looks up at him with smile, "Right right," she looks at her droogies, "He really impressed me that nochy. I couldn't help but hoped we would meet again… And we did, this morning. How lucky I felt to have found him!"

"You dva are soooo in love!" Becky teases, poking her pierced tongue out. Linda shoots her a glare and did a little sound in her throat_-"Harrumph!"-_and this made Becky cower down a little back to her cup, drinking the rest of it. (Or at the very least, pretending to.)

Clementine looks at Becky in almost disbelief, very shocked at the notion about her and Alex being… together like that. Alex could see this and he thought for a moment how nice it would be to finally settle down with someone like her… Very wild like he is, very sweet and lovely in her own way… Alex couldn't fight it anymore; He likes Clementine. He likes the way she talk, sassy toned and the like. He likes the way she moves; with a bit of swagger in her hips when she walks, how thin yet shapely her body is, how bright and big her eyes are… Although they had a bit of a heated argument back over an hour ago, this made Clementine even more attractive in Alex's eyes, and surely the same can be said about how Clementine feels about him too.

"They would make a lovely couple." Linda agrees, smiling at the blushing duo before finally sipping down her last ounce of lukewarm cocoa.

* * *

"Perhaps you'd like to join our nightly thrills this nochy_, Alexkins?_" Linda teases slightly with a smile, as she and her girls walk out of Alex's apartment room, "We do need a fourth member of our shaika, after all… A male shaika member would be the perfect addition for us devotchkas."

Becky and Clementine nods in agreement, as if this would help Alex see why this would be a fun idea to consider. Alex looks at them, thinking what fun they would have tonight, all the fun that he used to have… Perhaps, this one night wouldn't kill him. Just one night where he can be Alex Delarge, the man that all of the good townspeople fear the most. This made Alex smile wildly.

"I would need a disguise… Can't go around showing this handsome face in this town at night while performing crimes, right right right?"

"I have a mask," Becky dully replies, "I'll bring it with me when we come over tonight… Will that be alright?"

"Come now, Alex," Clementine urges, coming up to Alex and plants a little kiss on his cheek, "At least, if you do this, I'll forgive you for what you did to me today."

Alex stares at her pretty face and her lovely silver eyes, before smiling again, "Alright… You can count Uncle Alex to be of service tonight."

"Wonderful, we'll see you then. 6 o'clock we'll arrive, so don't hold us up now." Linda blows a kiss before walking off with her gang.

Alex closes the door and he immediately feels elated, as if he was a young child seeing huge boxes of gifts on Christmas morning. Oh bliss, oh heavenly bliss! Tonight, he'll be back on the street, causing terror just like he enjoyed doing so in the past. Tonight, he'll be his old self again…

"Clemmy-Clem," Alex whispers to himself, "Uncle Alex is going to show you, real horrorshow, what a lively character he truly is."

_Hello again. __ I decided to cut this chapter short since I'm gonna try and figure out how I'm going to make the next chapter as exciting and eventful as possible. Things are going to be quite interesting soon, I promise! Thank you for all of the support, and I will write you again very soon!_


	5. Worry

_Hi hi hi there! I feel like it's been a while since I've updated, no? __ I'd like to thank my friend TheWeaslyBrothers for all the comments that makes me want to continue to write my story, so thank you dear!_

_Now, on with the show!_

**Chapter 5**

It was noon when Alex met Clementine's droogs and they have just left at 12:30 PM, leaving Little Alex to relax a little while before getting ready for tonight's mayhem causing fun. This sort of thought ran through Alex's head as he gets out all of his old gang clothes that he has put away for three, long years; His black bowler hat, his white suspenders with matching long-sleeved button shirt and painter pants, along with his sturdy combat boots and sword cane. And who could forget about the finishing touches… Why, it wasn't complete without the fake bloody eyeballs that were stitched on the cuffs of the long-sleeved shirt and the wickedly cool fake eye lashes. _Real horrorshow._

Alex looks at his old clothes, them being spread out on his bed, and he can feel his heart quickening in excitement. Alex has promised to himself, his dear old mum, and the entire community that he was reformed and become like the rest of the zombified masses… But tonight, he can let his skin breath. Tonight, he can hum a couple of ol' retro songs as he tunes into his inner violent lust for fresh blood onto others without any remorse. Kicking the living shit out of others, taking over a couple of young girls in a raging sexual explosion, the works…

Yes. Tonight, the breast comes alive.

After taking a hot shower, Alex in his marvelous bathroom robe prepares his bed to listen to a few "poppy-discs" on his vintage-inspired record player. He opens the newspaper to scan around for juicy gossip, when he realizes how shitty and annoying the music sounds… To his horror in that split second, he realizes what he has been listening these past three miserable years…

"_I feel a change in your musical tastes can be a good thing, yes?"_

_Alex and his mother were out shopping for fun one warm spring afternoon. They were at the local mall and have just reached a disco-and-space-inspired music store that was recently opened, where they were browsing different things. His mother has brought him a brand new wardrobe that reminded Alex of those uppity, tight wads in his private school that he is finishing his senior year in. To his mother, she is more than glad that Alex has reformed his criminal ways and decided to be a saint like she always prayed for him to be… For Alex, though, it was as miserable as forcing him to marry a girl he isn't even fond of._

_Alex looks at the pop-discs that his mother was holding in pure disgust, "Em, you know I hate to slooshy that gloopy pop-disk cal!"_

"_The language," his mother pushes her finger into Alex's chest in a warning manner, "The language!"_

_Alex sighs, "Appy poly loggies, em, but you are to realize that I only slooshy to lovely lovely Ludwig Van, do you not?"_

_His mother quickly stiffens up before turning around to continue shuffling through the other pop-discs, "I just think you're better off listening to what most other people your age listens to, right right right? Would make the connections to friendships more smoothly and less awkward… I need you to work with me here, Alex, you promised you would change! Ever since you met up with your old friend Pete, his spankin' brand new life has made you question your priorities, have you not? Did my horrid confession at the church not interest you to change?"_

_Alex would more than anything to sprint away, but he begrudgingly starts shuffling through the music discs that are lying on the little tables. He picked up a few horrible singers that are so very popular with people nowadays, and his skin crawled for the horrid anticipation for how shitty they would sound on his stereo. No more Beethoven and his superiorly complex music to help him ease his inner turmoil and to help him, well, do what boys do behind closed doors that result in a hot sticky mess in the bed sheets._

Alex turns off the stereo and in that perfect timely manner, he hears the door ringing. "Well, who could that be?" Alex asks nobody in particular before rushing to the front door.

He swings the door open to finds himself staring at the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on…

"Clemmy-Clem? What has brought you back here?"

Clementine invites herself in with a gentle smile, her outfit still the same as this morning when they met in the Korova Milkbar, "Just wanted to viddy you, if you don't mind…"

"Not at all," Alex smirks before closing the door. He lays a hand on her back and leads her to his bedroom where there they decide to calm things down a bit and talk. Alex sits on his chair while Clementine gets herself down on his bed, taking out her pack of "cancers", what Alex used to call them three years ago, and busies herself getting one out of it.

* * *

"You live alone, Alexboy?" Clementine asks with a snide expression (This in turn making Alex chuckle a little.) before lighting up the cigarette, making Alex's inside turn since he too, used to smoke.

"This place belongs to my parents. I live with them, you see."

Clementine offers the cigarette pack to Alex, and he had no choice but to politely turn her down. She shrugs in response before saying, "That's sladsky, you got yourself an em and a pee who cares about you… Just choodessny."

"I realize that," Alex replies, leaning back and using his desk as a footrest as he looks up at the ceiling, "I guess I am quite the lucky bastard."

In that moment, Alex can feel that same familiar sickening feeling he got when he was getting the Ludicovo Treatment years ago, for the air was suddenly thick with animosity and suspense; His eyes looked back at Clementine, who looked like she was ready to grab any weapon she can get her hands on and slash his throat open. Her eyes were open wide, her lips thinned out, and there was a purplish-pink cast on her face, signifying her holding her breath longer than normal.

"Are you alright, Clemmy-Clem?" Alex asks airily, twiddling his thumbs together casually.

"Yes yes, quite fine, really," Clementine huffs out, taking a long drag of her cigarette. She exhales in a shudder, coughing a little. "I'm fine."

"Really, I must know… You don't look too good," Alex slides his feet off his desk and walks over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it near his friend to lay his hand on her leg, "Tell Uncle Alex what's wrong."

She stares at him worryingly, "I… I just wanted to know if you would like to…"

Silence grew between them. Alex takes in her mysterious beauty, and Clementine takes in his charismatic and handsome aura, and they were enjoying what they were looking at. What can be more perfect now, Alex muses, than to finally seal the deal on their little pseudo friendship and become a couple instead? What a perfect ending for this afternoon till the exciting night that has yet to come… Alex slides his hand slowly upward toward her hips, and he can almost hear her breath quickening…

"Tell Uncle Alex, will you?" Alex presses on, his finger working to getting her pants open, "Tell Uncle Alex everything. He'll do your body well." He smirks before finally getting her jean button open, and now he scootches closer to her. So much for being a good boy.

"I sneety of us lubbilubbing, Alex… I would so very much like that right now."

In that second after she was done speaking, Alex quickly grabs her little wrists and wrestles her on the bed completely, before he shoves his tongue down her throat. And in that explosion of pure adulterated passion, the clothes came flying off their bodies in perfect harmony, their beads of sweat running quickly through the strands of their hair, Clementine crying out in pleasure as Alex dives himself in her, pounding his hips into her hips, all of their inner rage and lust dissipating with ever violent thrusts Alex pushes on as he can feel his manhood poking at ever inner wall of his new girlfriend's sweet 'lips'.

* * *

After it was all over, Alex and Clementine held each other, shaking on his bed, he stroking her sweat drenched pale face, and her tracing her fingers on his lips that she has bitten till they were purple a few moments ago when they made love.

"I can't wait for tonight." Alex says before gently pecking her in the lips. She frowns.

"Why?"

Alex squints at her jokingly, "You, me, your shaika...?"

It didn't click with her until a few seconds in, "Oh! Right… Right."

"Something the matter, darling?"

She shakes her head a little, pauses, then sighs, "It's just… I know of you, Alex. Who you were before, what happened to you, and what you supposedly have become these days… Raskazzes of you and your ex-droogies have circled around many parts of Britain for so long; many shaikas know and fear you the most… They like to call you the Grand-Daddy of these streets of Britain, if you viddy."

Alex suddenly feels a shot a pride running through him. He, Grand-Daddy of the ol' Ultra Violence? Well, he always saw himself as a perfectly violent and capable thug back in the day, but never did he expected to be looked up by many other gangs out there. No wonder Billygoat Billyboy and his group tried so hard to bring Alex and his crew down so many years ago; What better life to live, than to walk around knowing the whole world both feared you yet adored you the most?

Alex smirks smugly, "They said that about Uncle Alex?"

She sits up and looks down at him in a serious way, "Yes… Which is why I'm absolutely spoogy about this nochy."

Alex finally sits up with her and looks at her with a confused expression, "Why say that?"

She hesitates for a moment before continuing, "Well… Three years ago when my sisterly shaika and I were goolying out one nochy, we came across another shaika and we knew we had to drat them off to protect our avenue, so to speak… As we were preparing ourselves for the good drat, one of the gloopy idiots of our opponent shaika, who was probably high off his Gulliver, told us about you being released and to sleep with one eye open. He and his shaika had a bit of a smeck of that notion, while we stood there stunned at this news. We were quite surprised, what with all the street raskazzes about you and whatnot, but I felt an absolute radosty when we finally met and I saw you in the flesh… You are so handsome to me, Alex, so beautiful… I just want you to be beautiful on the inside too. To be good and a productive member of this society."

"And what about you?" Alex puts his hands on her shoulders to give her a massage, "Why do I get to be the good guy and you the bad? Why can't you leave the life of crime behind, dearly beloved?"

She smiles weakly, "… What choice do I have?"

"Explain?"

"Remember the time I told you that my gloopy parents threatened to kick me out onto the streets?" she waits for Alex to nod before continuing, "Well, they did successfully kick me out, bloody bastards… I had nowhere else to go but to my skollywoll droog Linda's house. I went to her house, crying…"

_The door opens and Linda finds herself in shock, staring at a drenched and sniffling Clementine just right outside of her two-story house, "Dear! Come inside, quickly!"_

_Clementine shuffles into Linda's home, and after Linda shuts the door with some trouble due to the rain storm outside, she jumps as she feels Clementine hug her tightly from behind and sobs her little heart out._

"_Theeeyyy deed-eeet, Lindaaa!" Clementine sobs, burying her snow white face into Linda's shoulder, "They kicked meee ouuuut!"_

_Linda comforts her friend with some back rubs and a few motherly hushes, "Now now, honey, don't be like this."_

_In that moment, their other friend Becky comes in, munching on some popcorn. She frowns at what she's seeing, "What's going on? Why is Clementine crying?"_

_Linda smiles at her halfassed, "Her parents. They finally kicked her to the curb, the poor thing."_

_Hey all! I've decided to cut this short since I haven't updated in a while and I promise to quickly work with the other half of this chapter and transform it into chapter 6, so please be patient!_

_Thanks for the support! :D - letitbexo_


	6. Traitor

_Hello hello! :D Finally I've decided to stop being a lazy devotchka and write out chapter 6. I must be completely honest- This isn't my BEST work. I have written many, many different fanfics for the past 8 (More or less!) years of my life, and this is more or less my slack work. I guess since I haven't written in a while, I seem to keep getting writer's block._

_The good news is that my favorite ol' droogie, TheWeaselyBrothers, have suggested I make a Georgie one-shot, so already the juices in my brain is flowing with fresh ideas. I'll be working on that very hard to create a, dare I say, masterpiece? :P_

_Without further ado, here's chapter 6!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Becky looked at the two wide-eyed, "Whoa… They really did that?"_

_Clementine lets go from Linda to wipe her nose on her soaking wet sleeve before she nodded painfully. The rain from outside has made her small, weak, and shivering, and Becky wanted more than anything to run over and give her with a big ol' hug… But Linda's piercing glare prevented her so._

"_Come come now, sister. No more tears, right right? Becky and I have conducted a plan that we desperately wanted to share with you at school this past week while you were home sick," Linda looked at Clementine with a gentle smile, "Becky's parents and my parents have kicked us both out a long time ago, remember that?"_

_Clementine nodded yet again, "Yes, I do."_

_Linda continued, "Well, now that the inevitable has happened to you, and since Becky and I are of age and are now living together here in this rundown house… How about we form a group? A sisterly group where we can look out for each other and take care of ourselves?"_

_Clementine hesitated with a hitched gasp, "I don't understand…"_

"_A gang," Becky stepped into the conversation after getting a big towel from the bathroom to wrap Clementine In, "We'll become a trio, you, me, and Linda, her being our dear leader. We'll steal from the richy-rich to have our bellies fed real nice and skorry, never having to wait for the retched government to give us any checks. We'll be like a family for each other."_

_Linda draped her slender arms over the two shorter females, "Yes, a family indeed. A family where we ignore any moral standings in hopes of achieving money, food, clothing, and a promise of seeing the sunrise the next morning. What do you think?"_

_Clementine smiles a little, still shaking as the rain water dripping from her wet jet black hair started to frame her delicate white face, "Well… We have no other choice, right?"_

_They all nodded before they performed a tight group hug._

* * *

"… And here we are. Tree devotchkas with nowhere else to turn but to a life of prestoopnik activities against our better judgment, you viddy. After Linda was kicked out, she discovered this abandoned house and claimed it hers, and it wasn't until a few months later until the same treacherous thing happened to our malenky Becky, forcing her to fling herself into Linda's home. They would steal from the nearest bakery, sometimes the meat shop whenever they felt brave, and would also steal pretty polly from their skollywoll, you know, just malenky things in order to survive… It wasn't until a couple of years later that I met them during one detention session and we quickly found many things in common. I wasn't aware of their situation until my em and pee started threatening to kick me out for Heaven knows what."

Alex wraps his arms around his girlfriend, burying his face into her hair, "I am so sorry for what happened to you, my lovely sweet pea."

Clementine giggles a little with a blush, "It's fine, really. I have grown used to the life of prestoopnik activities… Which reminds me," she pulls her head back so that Alex can also pull back to look at each other in the eyes, "Do you suppose you still own your shaika platties?"

Alex shakes his head with much enthusiasm before he lets go of her to get out of the bed. He rushes to his closet, opens it, and rummages through his clothing. Clementine sits up straighter and before she knows it, Alex turns around to show her the first article of clothing; The white long sleeved button shirt with the suspenders wrapped on it. She smiles devilishly.

"Wicked cool, my brother!"

Alex smirks before throwing the shirt at her, making her screech in laughter. He turns to get out the white painter pants, drawing them near his legs to show what it would look like if he put it on, "Real horrorshow, right right?"

Clementine giggles some more, "Right right."

He tosses the pants to her so she can inspect it further while he gets out the black bowler hat, sword cane, and a small plastic box where he keeps all the fake eyelashes. Together, they had a bit of a blast trying on the clothes, Clementine looking just adorable with his clothes, for it was a few sizes too large for her small feminine frame. In between the laughs, they would kiss each other with much vigor, and Alex couldn't wait for tonight. Maybe tonight, he thought, showing her what he is truly all about will have her clinging to his ankles for dear life.

'_I hope you like monsters, Clemmy-Clem.'_ Alex muses inside his head, as he watches Clementine preening in front of his mirror with his bowler hat on top of her head.

* * *

The sun has finally set, and Alex with Clementine sat in the living room watching a bit of telly to wind themselves down a bit fort tonight's exciting adventures. Alex's insides were turning and churning like those new slushy machines that he would catch himself staring in curiosity whenever he and his mum would visit the ice cream parlor down the road for his apartment.

Clementine, however, looked extremely reluctant suddenly.

"Dear," she suddenly speaks up, "Would you mind making this devotchka some chai, _por favor_?"

Alex smirks at her before getting up to go to the kitchen. Ten minutes later and he brings in a small tray with two cups of hot English tea alongside with some pretty cookies. As he puts the tray down the coffee table in front of them, he almost jumped out of his skin when Clementine speaks up yet again.

"Would you mind," she hesitates before quickly going on, "Getting your shaika platties here? I thought I saw a rip on your shirt and I wanted to viddy how baddiwad it was for this nochy."

Alex looks at her with a bit of confusion, but he didn't question it further as he replies, "Alright, wait here."

He walks over to his room to get out his room to retrieve his gang clothes and returns back to the living room. He gives Clementine the clothes and he sits down with a sigh, finally happy to drink some delicious hot English tea. He reaches for the cup and sips some, his arms prickling with goose bumps at the lovely taste of the tea reaching down his throat.

He looks at Clementine with curiosity as she rubs her thumb on a tiny little rip on the front of his button shirt, "Not too bad of a rip, honestly."

She shakes her head with a sad smile, "Just wanted to make sure, is all…"

They sit in silence as Alex continues to munch on his cookie and down the rest of the hot tea down. Clementine only nibbles her own cookie twice and cautiously begins to sip her own cup of tea, eyeing Alex. On the TV screen, a woman talks about the weather for tonight; a nice, clear night with no winds and a perfect temperature of 70 degrees.

"I'm really excited for tonight," Alex speaks up to break the awkward heavy silence, "I have not been causing mayhem around this _mesto _for quite a while now… We're going to have so much fun, you and I!"

Clementine only sits in silence as her respond. Alex eyes her with question, "Clemmy-Clem? What's with you this evening?"

She looks at him with an almost sad look in her eyes, "… I'm sorry, Alex."

And in that moment, Alex suddenly saw darkness enveloping all around his girlfriend, his head suddenly pounding with pain, and the last thing he saw was her eyes welling up with tears before he saw black.


	7. Cat & Mouse

_Hi, hi, hi there, my malenky droogies! You thought it would be the end of this story, but no, you couldn't be more wrong, respectfully. I'd like to thank my supporters for giving me that little push that I needed to finish up this story as quickly as possible._

_So without further do, here's chappy 7!_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Alex wakes up in a sweaty fright in his own bedroom, after going through that horrible nightmare of being eaten by lions that were ironically all named after Clementine, Becky, and Linda. He could still hear the ringing of their collars as they roar at him, the violent clawing at his bare flesh, and even the laughing in an odd human fashion as Alex ran for safety in the nightmare.

The first thing Alex notice was how fuzzy and dark his vision is being, so he rubs his eyes with a groan before squinting with some hesitance at the darkness. He pats his hands around his surroundings, feeling his bed sheets (That were wet from his sweat.), and he could finally breathe easy again.

"What a horrid dream," Alex mutters to himself, looking at his little clock at his night stand and he could feel himself jumping out of skin; it's 4:46 AM! This past night was the night that Alex was supposed to meet up his new female friends down tow!

And that was when he suddenly remembered what happened before he woke up to that horrible nightmare; He remembered the darkness that had enveloped around Clementine before she whispered, "I'm sorry, Alex."

It did not take much to connect all the little facts together like a jigsaw puzzle; Alex could feel his face sizzling red with the rage he's feeling inside. People like Alex are not ones to be bugged with when it came to trying to bring them to anger, oh no, for sure it was to be a fatal mistake that Clementine has put herself through. What even angered Alex further was that he doesn't even know where she lives… Or perhaps, where Linda's rundown house is at so he could pay her a little visit.

He thought he could trust her. But the red flags were waving at his face since day 1; how jealous Clementine looked as Alex used to go on and on about his life, his parents, and his nice, warm home that he resides in. The fierce looking Linda and the emotionally-bursting Becky also made Alex felt a bit weird with their presence.

… Could it be that they were pulling a prank? Some sort of immature gang-related prank? That Clementine has finished, by putting _Bog knows what _in his hot English tea many hours ago?

Alex, in a fit of passion and rage, ripped his blanket away from his body and shoots himself away from the bed to rush to the kitchen. He looks around angrily, looking for perhaps any missing stuff that the raven haired _slut _might of took, but alas, everything is in place, safe and sound. Alex blink a couple of times in confusion, but he growls underneath his breath, his anger resuming again, and he went to the living room, trying to find any like clues to see why Clementine did what she did to him.

He looked and looked, behind the couches and the telly, under the coffee table (Nothing but spills from what he presumed was his tea that, he guess, spilled when he was knocked out several hours ago.), behind the pillows and even looking closely at the carpet floor… But nothing. It was if Clementine left nothing out of place and she had disappeared in hot smoke after attempting to poison Alex to an eternal sleep. Alex cries out in anger.

"Fuck!" he screeches, before he jumps in shock at the sound of a mechanical-like voice beginning to speak:

"You have one new message from three days ago. Playing now."

Alex begins to shake, the horrible rage implanting a carefully thought out plan in his head of how he's going to get even, biting his fist as he does so… And that was when he hears his mother's voice filling the silent air.

"My dear son, I hope you are feeling well and are taking care of yourself. As you have noticed, we have gone to Vegas today and left you some money on the kitchen table. Your father also wrote you a small note on the fridge in case you like not realize where we have gone… I love you so much, son. I know I don't say that very often, but please take it to heart that I do mean it with every inch of my soul. I am glad that you have been a reformed person, to be a fit member of society at last, no more criminal activity and instead, live a life of peace and productivity. I am so proud of you, son. Take care; we will be back on Sunday morning."

A small clicking noise was made and then silence. Alex could not for some reason move not even an inch; He feels paralyzed and horrible. He promised. He promised to his mum, his pa, himself, and the entire community that he would change. It wasn't because he wanted the easy way out; It was because he was sick of looking at his mother and picture her getting savagely beaten and raped within the last inch of her life when she was a young woman long ago. He doesn't want to be like those people out there, all cold and mechanical on the inside, only looking after themselves and no one else…

… That doesn't mean that Alex _wouldn't _rape Clementine. Oh no. A little prank in return would all make this situation for Alex better. He sits up with a hell-raising grin, chuckling to himself.

"Who could forget the phone book to reach a friend?" he jokes to himself, slowly getting up and dusting himself off, "Why, I'll just do a quick skim at the page with the name "Linda" in the section and try every number to see which one's which."

He could only hope that not many people in this town were called Linda. It was an almost painfully common name, respectfully of course. Alex starts rummaging through the books in the book shelf that sat beautifully in the living room, before he pulls out a heavy white book with all sorts of trashy advertisements on it.

H e opens the book to the glossary section to find which page lands for the names with the letter "L". Page 562. He quickly opens to that page and turns several more pages, his tired eyes trying hard to pinpoint the name "Linda" on the pages, and he finally found it; one page filled with Lindas and phone numbers next to them, along with home addresses. Perfect.

What's even more perfect was that there were only 5 Lindas on the page and then it leads to the next group of names with the starting letter "L", which was Lucinda. He carefully puts his finger on the first Linda, with the last name being "Rackez", very odd last name. He checks the address and sure enough, it was too far from this town. It couldn't be it; that sisterly gang OWNED this part of town, so it has to be in this town.

The next Linda, Linda Youth, lives near Alex, but much too near to be the Linda he was looking for; It was in this building, second floor, which this Linda supposedly lives, and she's a senior citizen, to his common knowledge.

Alex groans impatiently as he scrolls down to the next Linda, this Linda who has the last name that made his stomach flip; "Becky". Oh, bliss! Could this be it? It made sense, since Linda was thrown out of her home and she had to change her last name for some protection from her parents, and what better name than her best friend's birth name? He quickly averts his eye to see where the address says, and sure enough, it was about 6 blocks away from Alex's apartment. This could be it.

He rushes to his telephone with the bulky book still open in his hands before setting it down on the kitchen counter where the phone was sitting at. He picks up the phone handle, squints at the number on the page, before dialing it.

He holds the phone near his ear and waits. _Beep beep… brrrrrrrrrrr. _Alex looks down and shifts his weight from side to side, intently listening to the fuzzy, mechanical ringing in his ear, until he suddenly hears someone picking up;

"… Ugh, krovvy hell!" He hears a female voice crying out from the other line, "… Yes, hello?"

He clears his voice before speaking up in a very different tone of voice, "Yes, hello? This is the Roman Catholic church minister speaking from 115 Chestnut Road. I am quite wondering, is there missing in your life, my good lady?"

Silence. Alex presses on gently, "Hello, misses?"

"… What? Oh… Yes, yes, something is missing in my life. My cancers. Ha ha!"

Alex replies, "I see. I hope you don't mind me asking you this, but may I have your name, please?"

"My eemya? It's Becky, my dobby chelloveck! Now I bloody hope _you _don't mind me asking, but why the interessovat?"

"It's nothing to worry over yourself, my little Becky dear. It's just a public survey that we're doing around town, to convert the good townspeople of becoming good-hearted Catholics, you see."

He hears Becky giggling on the other line, "That's choodessny, really… I like to viddy the good ol' lewdies going in and out of the church from time to time. To slooshy the nadmenny godman going on and on and on about this Bog they so like run their rots about all the time… They may be over their gullivers, no offense mind you, but I respect their lives."

"I see. Well, thank you s dearly for your cooperation, and may God protect you, Becky dear."

"Cheers!" and the line went dead.

Alex puts down the phone (Him having a good 'smeck' during.) and copies the address next to the phone number he just dialed from the phone book on to a small piece of paper. He scribbles it down in perfect script form, drawing a quick line under it for added emphasis. He stares at it, enjoying the rush he's feeling in his body, before rushing to his bedroom to gather his gang clothes.

He quickly yet strategically puts on his button shirt, the pants, the suspenders, the combat boots, the protective white codpiece, the charming bowler hat, and finally, he carefully puts on the long false eye lashes on the lower edge of his left eye.

He stares at himself in the mirror, and for the first time in three long dreaded years, he feels like his old self again. He thought he could get rid of this persona a long time ago, but to ignore something like that was like ignoring the elephant in the kitchen room. He bends over to retrieve his cane sword, his heart beating faster by each second, yet his cold blue eyes never wavered with emotions, his lust for revenge and blood growing faster more than his heart could ever catch up.

"Dear gloopy sisters," Alex begins with a smirk in the mirror, "Uncle Alex is coming to pay you devotchkas a malenky visit. Tis' will be a fun time, right right right?"

He pops his cane upward to bump his bowler hat so that it can position itself more forward, almost hiding his eyes, for the finishing touch of his hell raising look. He couldn't be more proud.

"Viddy well, my sisters, viddy well!"

* * *

_Alright, guys! So I'm quite sure that chapter 8 will be the LAST chapter for this story. Thank you so very much for all the support, it couldn't have been possible without you fine droogies inspiring me to keep writing! :D_


	8. Cure

_Hey everyone! This the final chapter and it's going to be a little bit longer than all the other past chapters, so please, grab some hot chai and enjoy! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As soon as I hit the streets, my humble readers, my plott like crawled when the gusty winds hit me as soon as I opened the glassy doors out from my apartment complexo. I form a malenky grin in my goobers, feeling a nice churning feeling in my guttiwuts, for what I feel on that moment, my brothers, is a curious mixture of nostalgia and excitement for what I am planning to do this nochy, you viddy.

I gooly all nice and cheery along the street, finally feeling at home with myself, finally feeling like Alex Delarge all over again. My platties all nice and clean, my hat tilted downwards to cover my ice blue glazzies, and my sword cane in my left rooker, using it as a walking cane for the gist of it all. I feel like a real Chaplin, my brothers. I hum a nice malenky tune underneath my throat-Going all _hmm-mmm-hmmm-_remembering the times I did the ol' in-out-in-out on all the malenky devotchkas back then, my tune suddenly and ominously changing into Gene Kelly's "Singing in the Rain". Bloody bastard knew how to dance, and I could never really dance as well as he can, but damned as I am, I knew I was better than him in many other ways, and that settled my razoodock real horrorshow. I start to whistle as I keep on turning my direction in the streets, my ookos pricked up and slooshying every malenky sound out there to make sure I am safe in this mesto. Lucikly for this veck, nobody seems to be out tonight.

What I notice, my brothers, is that the mesto hasn't changed one malenky bit since I left my life of crime behind tree years ago. The same chilling and dark effect is still there, giving the average veck or dama quite the fright if they were to gooly around here all by themselves, with a horrible promise of their kroovy like dripping out and spilling onto the cement street if they were to meet the likes of me around here. Garbage littered all over the damn mesto, graffiti still spray painted onto few building walls, and there were a few filthy bums walking around with coffee mugs. I had to quickly gooly away from one when the sorry fella asked me for some cutter. I could hear him mumbling all sorts of mumble-jumble as I quickly picked up the pace right pass him, and I couldn't help but grin a malenky bit trying to figure out what he had said about me.

As I look up ahead at this seemingly starry house being like sitting there all alone at the dead end of the street just a few hundred feet away from me, I brought out my cane out in front of me and took it apart, real nice and slowly, revealing my bright bright knife. My heart starts to pulsate throughout every cell in my body, my humble readers and friends, going faster and faster with each step I'm closing in on finally reaching my destination.

The winds have started to pick up, but I paid no mind to the cold weather. I know I had to do what I have to do, and that is payback. I've made up my razoodock what to do- I'll just sneak into the house, find the slutty shaika, and snuff them. Clementine… I'll have to make her suffer a malenky bit until I'll finish her off. The tales will then ring even truer around here about Uncle Alex and his brute ways, and soon, nobody will dare to even look at me in the ol' glazzies anymore. I'll live the life of a feared ruler, you viddy.

All the lights were off, thankfully, as soon as I finally reached the house. The mesto appeared to be poorly looked after; Weeds like growing everywhere in the front lawn, almost covering the stone path that heads up to the door, and the house looked like it was once a nice kroovy-red brick house, but now the color is gone and so was its luster, leaving behind a graying, chipping front all over it. The roof was chipping and it looked rusty, and there appeared to be a strong scent of cancers and liquor. Not a horrorshow smell, my brothers.

So what if I promised everyone to be good again? Tonight, I'll have to break all the rules in the name of justice, you viddy. I have my reasons, you know, and I'll take what's rightfully mine. Why, I'll even give Clementine that good ol' in-out-in-out, and this will be the last devotchka I'll do it for. I know I promised em to never rape another devotchka again… But, tonight will be the exception. After this nochy, my brothers… I'll cover my tracks and I'll resume my new life again, to become another gray drone in this forsaken town, to become a straight and narrow veck. Who knows… Perhaps the Gods out there will gift me with an even lovelier dama than Clementine, one with a good head on her shoulders. A ying to my yang, right right right?

I stop my humming and narrow my glazzies at the house, before deciding to start walking on the stone path. I quickly scurried to one side of the house, looking up and down and left and right, being all like quiet and sneaky, my back bended forward to duck my head down away from the side windows in case anyone can see outside from the windows. As soon as I reach the back of the house, I can see a fuzzy yellow light glowing, and I realize that I've reached a door that leads to the basement of the house, I'm assuming, the yellow light being from the small light bulb illuminating on top of the door. The door has a small window to look into the inside of the house, and so I peeked through it to find nothing but small stairs leading down a dark room.

I was never a fan of the dark, my brothers, but I have to swallow my fear of it just for tonight. I take in a deep breath before putting my hand on the door handle, turning it all nice and slowly, and step back a little to swing the door wide open to invite myself in. I close my glazzies and take a few steps downstairs, trying to fight off all the thoughts in my gulliver about all the monsters that might come out and take me alive, and I carefully travel down. I use my feet to feel each step, until I reach the last one…

_Click!_

My stomach shoots up to my throat and my glazzies open to find the basement's light being turned on. I fix my glazzies up to find myself looking at someone sitting on a chair, wearing black platties, the same platties that the sisterly shaika that I'm planning to snuff tonight, and I can feel my skin forming goose bumps. The light only lit over the person while the rest of the room was still swallowed in pure darkness. I grip my knife ready and drop the door half of the cane down, and I took one step forward, biting my bottom lip in anticipation.

The person's black hat, surprisingly very large to cover everything, made a shaking movement before I hear a feminine laughter piercing the air. I stop dead in my tracks before howling out, "Who might you be, my brother? Look up towards Uncle Alex and show yourself!"

The next thing I see, my brothers, is something that I'll never forget, nor am quite ready to see; she looks up and in that second, my glazzies widen in horror and I drop my knife. The knife hits the floor, creating a real horrorshow echoing sound, and I can feel a thunder bolt hitting my body when I realize who is looking back at me…

"… Em?"

That's right, my brothers. Who viddied back was my old em, my dear old em, wearing the dark shaika platties, and wearing a wig of cascading red curls. I tried to put the pieces of the puzzles together over what is going on, when I hear a person clapping in the dark background. I shoot my gulliver towards the noise, and in step in another person I wasn't ready to see…

"… Pee? What… What's going on? I thought you two went to-"

"Vegas?" Em starts, standing up as soon as my pee comes to her side. He is wearing the same normal clothes, and I almost feel myself losing balance over my shock.

"I don't understand-" I was cut off when another person comes in; It was a man in white, holding a needle in his left rooker, and he was smiling a malenky bit. I start to panic.

"Alex Burgess is your name, yes?" The man in white says, closing into my space to reach a hand out, "My name is Doctor Yarkle, M.D. for mental illness."

I look at him with a gloopy expression on my face, my rot open as wide as my glazzies are. My Gulliver start to swim in circles in pure confusion.

"Son, sit down," Em softly says, coming towards me with a gentle smile on her face, "There's a lot to tell you."

I shoot her a nasty look, giving her a bit of a hurt expression back, "You bet your yarbles you do!"

"Son!" my pee barks, coming towards me as well to put both of his rookers on my shoulders, pushing them down so that I can sit down on the step, "Just listen to what we have to tell you and watch your mouth!"

I am quite surprised over his new fearless attitude. My pee was never the kind to even raise his voice at me; He used to be very afraid of me, my brothers, always letting me do as I please and never questioning my whereabouts. He looked at me with cold, cold glazzies, and I almost wanted to take him down when em starts to talk again.

"Son… Do you remember the time you made us meet your new friend named Thomas from your job?"

I freeze where I sat, my brothers, and I look at the ground, trying to remember what she was talking about.

After a moment of silence, I slooshy the man in white starting to speak, "Thomas was his name, yes, your new friend. You told your parents that you met him from your job, yes? Said he was good with building stuff and you found out he was going to a nice prestigious school, yes?"

And it all came back to me like a flood of water, my brothers; I made a new friend named Thomas one Friday morning about a year ago. He was a tall veck, with a pencil neck and pencil fingers, and he was as bony as already eaten chicken. He almost reminded me of my other droogie, Pete, who I like to write letters to from time to time, and so I already took an interest in the veck. I invited him over to my apartment one night for dinner…

"_You're going to like my parents, Thomas," I said, rubbing my cold hands over my dark gray turtleneck sweater to fix myself up nicely for them, "Very nice and conservative, you see."_

_Thomas pushes his glasses up his nose and runs his hand over his dark brown hair to fix himself up as well, "I believe you, Mr. Burgess. You seem to be the byproduct of your parents, all nice and Harvard school-like."_

_I did a lip music to him-brrrt!-and roll my eyes, "American schools and their laughable reputations, but I see what you mean."_

_We use the elevator and we talked a little bit about building small robots, when the doors slide open and we got off to walk towards our destination. We finally reached my door and I reached into my pant pockets for the keys._

"_So, are your papers done for the boss, Mr. Burgess?" Thomas starts, shifting his weight from side to side, "He's going to be a little bit angry if you aren't done with the presentation by tomorrow, you know."_

_I jam the keys to the keyhole and turn it clockwise, before looking at him with a smirk, "I'm done with them, don't you worry. We'll have a real horrorshow of a presentation together, you and I…"_

_He shakes his head a little and looks at me all like crazy, "Um… Horrorshow?"_

_I look at him in confusion before it came to me what I just said, "Oh… no, I meant… nice."_

_I interrupted the awkward silence between us by opening the door and loudly announcing my presence, and in my parents all happy and such for my returning._

_I close the door behind Thomas before turning to mama to give her a peck on her cheek in greeting, "Evening, mum! How are you doing?"_

_She gives me a quick peck on my cheek before smiling up at me, "Doing quite fine, son. How's work?"_

"_Very nice, thanks for asking, and oh!" I look at Thomas and then at mama again, "Have you met Thomas from work?"_

_My mom looked towards his direction, and I couldn't quite read her expression in that moment… She looked a bit lost, her eyes looking left and right, and then look at me with great concern, "Who?"_

"_Thomas!" I said again with a laugh, "From work, you see! Come come now, mother, and let's have some of your lovely dinner!"_

_She hesitates before quickly going off to the kitchen, my father following her and I catch him staring at me with both concern and disappointment. I frown and blink in confusion, looking behind me at Thomas who only shrugs._

_We both reach the kitchen table before sitting down to eat. My mom made her special dish- Meatloaf with potatoes and a small plate of plum cake for dessert. I watch with a smile at Thomas who uses his delicate table manners, and I imitate him carefully as well, before I look at my mama, "This food is amazing, mama. I know you did something different to the meatloaf!"_

_My mother wouldn't even look at me in the eyes, and she only averted her eyes my father who only widen his eyes in response before continuing to eat. I can feel the side of my face twitch in annoyance. I couldn't understand what was with them this evening. No mater. I only continued to chow down before getting up to put the plates in the dishwasher._

"Yes, em," I spit, "You were being quite rude and unacceptable that nochy for some cally reason!"

Everyone was in silence before em spoke up with a stern voice that surprises me, "Thomas never existed, son."

I laugh my gulliver off, my brothers, and I look at pee and the man in white with a expression that reads, _"She's off her meds!"_

"Thomas existed, em!" I said with a giggle afterward, "He exited, flesh and all! He came from America and wanted to move here for a while for some special studies. He could build so many things and I aspired to be as narrow as him, em!"

"Alex," Pee starts with a growl, "He never existed."

"Alright," I growled back, "Now you're just making me angry."

Everyone was silent once more before the man in white platties cleared his throat, "Alex… Your parents are right. He never existed. He was just but a figment of your imagination."

I shoot up and began to howl out in anger, "Alright, game over! Where are the sisterly shaika? Because to be so very quite honest, I'm ready to snuff them. They probably kidnapped you all here, right right? Probably trying to set up a sick joke to catch me off guard so they can finish me off, right?"

My em start to break down and cry, and my pee then came over me with his arms around me to hold me down. He looks at the other man and nods at him, "The shot, now!"

The doctor came to me and plunged the needle right in my arm, my brothers, and I croak out in pain and shock, already my legs being all like jelly and I fell to the floor, banging my Gulliver against the stair right behind me.

I saw stars before everything faded to black.

* * *

I had a dream, my brothers. In the dream, I was a Greek God and I had a real horrorshow army of warriors doing everything I told them to. I viddied myself wearing the finest silk and laying down with all the gold and jewelry you could possibly think of; Rubies and pearls, sapphires and sparkling silver.

The last thing I saw in the dream before everything faded to white was a small black cat, laughing at me and calling me a gloopy oaf.

The next thing I viddied, dear readers, was a very bright white light before my vision like faded to see a lamp right above my face. I could slooshy myself breathing slow and steadily, and I realize that a nurse came over my view and said,

"Mr. Burgess? Can you hear me?"

I croak a little in response. She looks up and nods. She gets out of my view and I continue to viddy the lamp above me, trying to get all of my physical strength back. I start to feel a pair of hands trying to get me to sit up, and I did with some pain and hesitation. There, my brothers, I realize that I'm in the hospital, with a nice set of head bandages all around my Gulliver, and I look all around me to try and seek out my em and pee.

I want to give them a piece of my razodook. Chew them out and spit them out.

But, I viddied no one except the nurse and a man in white, I'm assuming to be a doctor, sitting next to me and writing down on some paper. He was a balding old veck, his white puffs of hair dotting his Gulliver and owns a pair of boring gray-blue eyes.

"Excuse me, kind sir," I speak up, grabbing his attention immediately, "Where are my parents?"

He looks at the floor with a puzzling frown, before closing his glazzies and shaking his Gulliver, "Oh, they'll be here quite soon, young lad, quite soon. I suggest you take it easy until they get here; Heaven knows you've been through a lot."

"I realize that, sir," I respond, looking down at my bed and wiping the bed sheets a little in boredom, "What happened to me?"

He kept on writing on the wooden pad, shaking his Gulliver again, "Oh, you had a head concussion from falling down the other night. You banged your head on a stair and you were being like knocked out, you see."

That's right. I frown at him before looking down, trying to remember exactly what happened last nochy. My pee held me before telling that other veck to give me a shot, and it had me like knocked out and gave me a head concussion from me falling, my brothers.

Oh, how I wish my parents were here! I want to yell at them and maybe even suggest I move away, forever holding myself from them and to never speak to them again! Did they honestly think they can get away with this?

My head begin to swim when I try to figure out what happened this past week; I suppose my em was Linda, though I'm quite confused since Linda did not look ANYTHING like my em. Where was Becky? And most importantly, what happened to Clementine?

My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. I look and viddy my parents coming in with their gullivers bowed down, almost in shame and in fear of my upcoming rage. I clutch the bed sheets with both of my razoodocks, so hard the knuckles turned white.

The man sitting next to me gets up to greet my parents. All I could hear from him was "Head concussion", "Trauma", and "Please, let me tell him what's going on." My parents like nodded at everything he tells them, and they quickly come to me to take a seat next to my bed. I stare at them with much venom in my glazzies.

The doctor comes to the other side of the bed, to check those little beeping systems, I guess to see if my heart is going swell, and he sits down finally. He looks at my parents before looking at me, "How are you feeling, Alex?"

I look at him before slowly replying, "Okay… Maybe a bit angry and confused."

The doctor smiles at me solemnly, "Confused? Angry? Would you like to know what happened, Alex?"

"Very much so, yes."

He shifts in his position to get comfortable before continuing, "Alex, we ran some tests, those _mental _tests, to see what's going on in that head of yours," he smiles and waving his pen at my voloss, "and we've discovered what had happened."

"Go on," I said, also shifting my position to get comfortable, "I'm interested."

"Well," he looks down, "We've discovered that you had a severe onset of schizophrenia, you see. I suppose it had came to you about last year when you met Thomas. Your parents already told you he didn't existed, right right?"

I viddied at him with shock, "… Right, but-"

"But what?"

I growl a little. I hate being interrupted so very much, my brothers. "But he was real. He was real as far as I realize. He had flesh, you see. He had a head of dark brown curls, you see. He was real. I could see, hear, and touch him."

"Schizophrenia makes people see and hear things that aren't there, and they can be quite realistic." The doctor smiles at me weakly again, "Alex, it appears that as soon as you put your true nature-The nature that rapes, beat, and kill people-under tight wraps to become a normal member of society, it has given you a sudden onset of schizophrenia. These events are quite rare, but they can happen."

I sit in silence before whispering, "But then… Who were the shaika I have met?"

My em spoke up softly, "Linda was me, Alex. I was her. Becky… She was a part of your imagination too."

I suddenly felt a sting of tears in my glazzies, my brothers, for fear of bringing up the next question. The question about Clementine… Does she exist? Or was she, too, just a figment of my wild imagination?

But, I knew I had to ask.

"… And Clementine?" I swallow the salty lump in my throat.

Suddenly, I slooshy the door of my room open. I turn my Gulliver towards that direction, and I feel myself being jumped out of my own skin; There stood at the door was no other but her. Her, my brothers, with the flippy jet black hair and eyes as precious as all the silver in the world.

Clementine smiles at me, her eyes appearing red and puffy, and she walks towards my bed. She sits down on a small chair and puts her rooker on my rooker, and suddenly, my brothers, everything felt much better.

"But I understand," I said, staring at her in the glazzies, "Who are _you?_ Are you Clementine?"

"Yes, that is my name, Alex dear," she replies with a sniffle, "I work for the psychiatric institution around here. I was called many months ago about your situation and they ordered me to play a part so that we can get you here."

My pee finally chips into the conversation, "Alex, son… We had many calls from your company stating that they saw you acting all crazy at work, talking to people who weren't there, and asking your boss who the new workers are when he never even hired any new workers. You have met and saw so many people who never even existed. That was when your mother and I realize that something wasn't right."

My em wipe some of her tears away before speaking, "I remember when your father told me that when you saw me walking out of the apartment, that you thought I was a tall, attractive redhead rather than your own mother. You told your father who you saw, and he saw me walking out and became so very much confused. So then we sat down one evening and discussed what we should do."

"Because you saw your mother as a tall redhead, Alex," my pee said, "We decided to create a character for your mother to play. Thus, Linda was born."

"And Becky? The short blonde?" I inquired. Clementine giggles a little, albeit in a sad tone.

"She never existed either, Alex," Clementine replies, shaking her Gulliver a malenky bit, "Your mother and I would pretended to talk to this Beck character, when really we would talk to air or a furniture piece, just to make everything look legitimate. Sometime, apparently, you would imagine us talking about the most random things, things that never came out of our mouths, and so things became more easier for us to just pretend we were a gang."

"But then… What about you poisoning me, Clementine?"

She hesitates a little before replying, "That wasn't the part of the plan. I rebelled that night, because I fell in love with you and didn't want to see you suffer from finding out this hard truth."

I viddied at her, my brothers, and my heart jumped out and crashed the floor. She loves me? She loves a monstrosity of a boy?

"So all the characters, all of their stories… They were all a mixture of my own imagination and your doings?"

Everyone silently nodded. I slump down on my bed, feeling suddenly weak and sick.

"Why didn't you just told me I was acting out, then?" I ask, feeling the sting of tears in my glazzies again, "Why did you have to play my Gulliver like that?"

"We tried to, Alex, don't you remember?" My pee replies, "We had have countless conversations about your weirdness, but you kept brushing us off. We had to take a different approach. Maybe we did the wrong thing… But, here you are, and we're telling you what you're suffering from, so in a way, we've succeeded. We're sorry if we hurt you, son."

The doctor finally chirps, "Well, then, now that you realize what's going on, we'll have to send you to the psychiatric hospital next door for a while, to see what we're dealing with."

"But what about Clementine?" I finally feel one tear rushing out, "I don't want to leave her. I was so angry at her, my brothers, but I realize how much I love her, you viddy! I can't separate myself from her, doctor, please, you've got to believe me!"

"Must we remind you again that Clementine works from that same place?" The doctor chuckles, "She's a nurse there. She helps out. You'll see Clementine. She'll take care of you and you two will spend time together."

"Son, please go. I know we did so much damage, but please… Do this for yourself. Myabe you'll never be average like all the others out there, but you can find some other way to let go of your sadistic nature without killing or hurting others. We'll try to get you into some programs, maybe we'll get you into hunting so you can feed your killing lust by killing other animals. Anything, Alex, please!" My em breaks down and my pee held her, shushing her as she cries.

"I'll never be normal," I said with a flat tone, "I'll always kill and I'll always steal. I'll always rape and I'll always be bad, don't you get it, mum?"

She cries some more. Clementine leans in towards me and said, "We'll figure something out, Alex. I'll help you."

I shake my Gulliver at her, "It won't work. I'll never change."

The doctor speaks up, "Oh, you'll change, Alex, this I'll promise you. You're getting older and your antisocial tendencies are fading away. You just had a bit of a mental breakdown by ignoring your final stages of the tendencies instead of facing them head on."

"That was all my fault," Em whispers, blowing her nose on her napkin, "I should have just let him face his sickness when it was just fizzling out."

"And now it transformed into schizophrenia," the doctor replies to her gently, "But, we'll help him. So much new medication out there for these mental disorders. Therapy is getting much more positive reputation these days. The psychiatric hospital next door is the best of England, and Alex will get better."

Clementine smiles at me with a gentle squeeze of my rooker. I smile at her and I think for a moment what it would be like to finally be normal again, without having to _force _myself to be normal. Normal, I suppose, is something that should come naturally and slowly, in time and with patience. And with Clementine here with me, I'll strive to be cured, my brothers, so that we can start courting and maybe even marry each other. Have two children together and maybe even a dog thrown in.

"So, what says you, little Alex?" The doctor asks while everyone viddies at me with anticipation, "What's going to be, eh?"

I viddied at everyone back with a smug smirk, "Cured. I want to be cured. I'll be cured, alright!"

_Fin._

* * *

Thank you soooooooo much for all of the support, my dear droogies! This was a fun fanfiction, though not my best work. Can't wait to write more stories, though! Thanks so much again! Will write you all again soon!


End file.
